


Absolute Power

by Sed



Category: Tron (Movies), Tron: Betrayal
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 18:02:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sed/pseuds/Sed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just a program.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Absolute Power

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Korirua during the 2012 Secret Santa on Tumblr.

“It looks great, man! You guys got a hell of a lot done while I was gone.”  
  
“Yeah, we did.” Clu smiled at his handiwork and stepped out closer to the ledge. He could see all of Tron City from the vantage point Flynn had chosen; the pulsating outlines of skyscrapers and buildings yet to be, an arena, and the barest hint of what would eventually be the light cycle track. “We—Flynn?”  
  
He started to turn when he felt the first touch on the back of his disc; a gentle caress that traced the glowing arc from one side to the other. Flynn’s other hand came around his front then, flat and warm against his stomach. Clu was only confused at first, until he felt Flynn’s breath tickle the side of his neck, and a hard, unmistakable presence at his backside. Then he understood.  
  
“Flynn, I’m not… I’m sorry.”  
  
“What’s the matter?” Flynn asked casually. His words carried the weightless lilt of a smile.  
  
Clu knew what was going on, he understood the innuendo. It wasn’t like the concept of user intimacy escaped him, but he had never tried it, never even _considered it_ —and certainly not with his own user. “We have work to do,” he said. He pulled Flynn’s searching fingers from his abdomen and slipped out from under his grasp. “We should go.”  
  
Flynn chuckled, and as Clu stepped away he reached out to grasp the crook of his arm. “Come on, lighten up.”  
  
“I am _lightened up_ ,” Clu snapped, turning to face his user. He ignored the patronizing half-smile he received in return. “I don’t understand what you’re doing.” The lie registered internally as a shrill reminder that he was deliberately falsifying data; he wasn’t supposed to do that. It was not conducive to the health of the system.  
  
“What I’m doing,” Flynn said slowly, pulling Clu over to him with a grip that would have bruised another user, “is trying to relax and have a good time. You know what that is, right? It’s in there… somewhere?” He made a gesture at Clu’s head, waggling his finger and taunting a response from his double. “Come on. Take this off.” He pulled at the lapel of Clu’s jacket, squeezing the long white circuit. “I know it comes off.”  
  
“Flynn—stop.” Clu threw his arm up and knocked Flynn’s back. For a moment they stood there, staring at one another. Clu could feel the city behind him, glowing just beyond his sight. No wonder they had come so far out—he thought Flynn wanted to see their work. Of _course_ he had something else in mind. “What’s wrong with you?”  
  
Flynn put his hands up and stepped back. “Okay, fine. I’m just…” He trailed off, looking past Clu, at the skyline. “Things are so much more complicated out there. I just want to forget about the rest of my life, sometimes. You know what I mean?”  
  
Clu didn’t. He had no idea what Flynn was talking about, what concept he was attempting to convey. He was a user, the _creator_. What was complicated about that? “No,” he replied honestly. “I don’t. I want to go back to the city.”  
  
“Of course you don’t understand,” Flynn muttered. He kicked a rock over the edge of the cliff and sighed through his nose. “You’re just a program.”  
  
“I’m _you_.” Clu clenched his fists and stared at Flynn. “And I know where you’re going with this. You can’t fool me.”  
  
“No,” Flynn shouted, “you aren’t me! That’s the problem. If you were, you’d understand that I’m not asking for anything you can’t do.” Abruptly his tone shifted back to casual, aloof. “It’s just _sex_.”  
  
“I said no.”  
  
“What the hell kind of program says no to the guy who made it!”  
  
 _It_.  
  
That was enough for Clu; he pushed past Flynn and reached for the hatch of the light runner. Another firm grip stopped him, this time wrapped around his wrist. He tried to pull his arm away, but Flynn held fast, pulling him back away from the vehicle. “I can make you let go of me,” he said in a low, warning tone.  
  
“You’re not gonna break my fingers,” Flynn replied. “Come on.”  
  
“No.” Clu tore through superfluous data, trying to think of the right word for the situation. Finally he found it, in a file filled with things Flynn said when he was angry. “You’re being an asshole.”  
  
That seemed to be the breaking point for Flynn. He jerked Clu’s arm around and shoved it against his back, using his own weight to push him forward onto the hood of the light runner. There was a loud _snap_ , and from the corner of his eye Clu saw the meandering bright line of a crack branching out from beneath his shoulder. Flynn’s body was heavy against his, but not so heavy that he couldn’t dislodge him. A warm puff of air hit his neck, and then Flynn’s lips grazed his skin, cheek scratching across the collar of Clu’s jacket. “Relax,” he whispered. “There’s no reason to fight about this.”  
  
Clu flexed his arms to the limit of what would wrench Flynn’s arm and cause him injury. He didn’t want to hurt him, and Flynn knew it.  
  
“I’m gonna let you go,” Flynn breathed against his neck. He placed one more quick kiss below Clu’s ear and leaned back to pull his arm from between their bodies. He kept Clu pinned with his weight. “Just give it a chance, you might like it.”  
  
Clu battled with his desire to stand up for himself, the defensive impulse clashing with the need to protect his user, to obey him. “Flynn, this isn’t a game.”  
  
“It’s all a game, man. I made it that way. Now…” Flynn reached around and started tugging at the catch of Clu’s pants. “Let’s get these off.”  
  
Clu dropped his forehead to the hood of the light runner. He tried calculating the force it would require to shove Flynn back and give himself enough space to move away, instantly sure it would risk injuring him to do so.  
  
 _Don’t hurt your user_ , he thought to himself.  
  
But what if his user was hurting him?  
  
“I really didn’t design these things to come off easily, did I.” Flynn passed the time with small talk while he shoved Clu’s pants down around his thighs. “Of course you didn’t get my underwear,” he observed casually.  
  
“You—” Flynn’s warm hand closed around his cock and squeezed, and Clu bit back his objection with a sharp, inward hiss. Of course it felt good—it was _designed_ to feel good. Flynn stroked him, coaxing him to hardness with a touch he knew would hit every spot just right. It was his body, after all. His other hand moved to his own cock, and he pressed it into the cleft of Clu’s ass, sliding it up and down, making sounds that could easily be mistaken for pain in any other setting.  
  
Flynn dropped his head to Clu’s shoulder and rutted against him for a moment, still jerking his counterpart with practiced efficiency. “I need this,” he sighed. “It’ll feel good, I promise.”  
  
Clu wanted to tell him to just hurry up and finish. He turned his head and set his cheek to the cool surface of the light runner, focusing instead on the city. He could have shut down his tactile sensory functions, easily making it impossible for Flynn to delude himself into thinking that Clu was actually going along with his _game_ , but that would just complicate things, drawing out the ordeal. Flynn would keep pushing, keep trying to force him to enjoy being used as an object for his thoughtless pleasure.  
  
He was angry, and he was rapidly starting to lose sight of the reasons he shouldn’t hurt his own user.  
  
Fingers replaced the erection snugged against his ass, and Clu registered the sensation of something foreign penetrating his body. He turned as much as his position would allow and tried to look over his shoulder. He received a chuckle in reply.  
  
“I forgot—this is sort of pointless, huh?” Flynn asked. “I can just repair anything that breaks.” He pulled his finger back, and replaced it with the head of his cock. He held himself in place at first, barely moving, until Clu let out the breath he had been holding back. Then everything happened in a rush; Flynn pushed himself into Clu, sliding in deep and pressing him hard against the hood of the light runner. His hands gripped Clu’s hips, giving him the leverage to force himself in all the way, until he nearly lifted Clu off his feet with the effort. He let out a long groan and stood up straight, giving an experimental thrust. “ _Oh, yes_ ,” he gasped. Without warning he pulled back and rocked forward again, taking Clu’s balance for a second time. He picked up a steady rhythm on the next round, and with each shove Clu scrambled to keep himself held up under his own power.  
  
“N—not—” he stammered, his teeth clicking together under the force of a powerful shove from Flynn. “Not so— _ah_ —”  
  
“ _Shh_.” Flynn reached up and wrapped one hand around the back of Clu’s neck, holding him down against the hood. His other hand gripped Clu’s thigh so hard an alarm screeched somewhere in his core. “I almost forgot how good it felt.”  
  
“Flynn, please,” Clu begged on an exhale. He was damaged, he could feel it. “Stop!”  
  
Instead he felt Flynn lean down over him, wrapping one arm around his chest. His hand stroked down the length of the white circuit on Clu’s jacket as he spoke low into his ear. “You’re so fuckin’ _tight_ , Clu. Every time.”  
  
Clu shook his head, clenching his teeth so hard they felt like they might crack. A spark of recognition lit up like a beacon and he suddenly realized what Flynn had accidentally admitted.  
  
 _Every time_.  
  
“You’ve done this before,” he said, eyes wide and chest heaving with a sudden burst of pained humiliation.  
  
“I’ll take care of it when I’m done, I promise,” Flynn groaned into his ear. “I’m almost there. Just—just a few seconds.”  
  
Clu couldn’t think, couldn’t process anything. Nothing made sense. Flynn was lying to him, tricking him—what else was he wiping from his memory whenever the urge struck him?  
  
“Why?” he asked quietly. Flynn held him tight and shuddered against him, mumbling something unintelligible into the collar of his jacket as he came. Clu could feel it, feel the resulting warmth, and Flynn’s quick withdrawal as soon as he was done. He dropped down to the flats of his feet as soon as he was released, standing up with one palm still flat on the light runner. With the other hand he reached down and pulled up his pants, tugging them back into place, and smoothing the front where wrinkles had formed in the material from being bunched around his legs for so long. “ _Why?_ ”  
  
Flynn reached out and ruffled Clu’s hair. “Don’t be so melodramatic. Here.” He plucked Clu’s disc from his port and turned away. “I’ll put everything back the way it was, don’t worry.”  
  
Clu could hear the interface shimmer to life, and the tiny beeps and clicks beneath Flynn’s fingertips. He wasn’t going to remember any of it soon. He wouldn’t remember it next time, or the time after that.  
  
He heard Flynn turn, followed by a gentle push as his disc was returned to its port and snapped into place.  
  
“How many times—”  
  
Flynn slapped a hand down on his shoulder and shook it gently. “Ready to head back?” he asked.  
  
Clu looked from Flynn to the view of the city, and the gently glowing shapes of skyscrapers and towers that would soon fill the sky. It was a masterpiece in the making. “Sure.” He lifted the hatch of the light runner, noting a small crack in the hood. He stared at it, before reaching out to trace his finger down the jagged line. “Did we hit something on the way up here?”  
  
“Huh?” Flynn peered over his shoulder. “Who knows. I’ll have it fixed by a repair program when we get back.”  
  
With a quick nod, Clu dropped into the driver’s seat, waiting for Flynn to join him. He was proud of the work they had done, all they had accomplished since the last time Flynn was there. Judging from the grin plastered on his face, Flynn was proud of it too.


End file.
